Rainy Day
by mater-in-filium
Summary: Sasuke loved that which he could never have, his light, his saving grace. His Naruto. Major angst, rated M for language, and a lemon of course!
1. Chapter 1

Cold

That's what Sasuke focused on as he trudged through the rain to the empty Uchiha compound, trying to avoid thinking about the events of earlier today.

It had been raining for hours, and despite pulling his patience and self control to it's very lengths, he could not spend another second in that damn room with Naruto, waiting for the rain to end.

They had been up early this morning to travel to the nearest city and go chaperone some political emissaries, and on their way out, it had started pouring buckets.

They were offered a place to stay, and Sasuke, not one for unnecessary exertion of effort, took the offer, without thinking who else would too.

Kakashi and Sakura opted to walk back, but Naruto stayed indoors to wait out the rain.

And so they spent the last five hours in a room so small it could be called a closet, where they were so close Sasuke could smell Naruto's sweet sandy colored hair.

He had less self restraint than he had earlier anticipated, and more than once he caught himself reaching out to stroke his hair or to pull him closer.

He had put up with it as long as he could, because it would look weird if just left in the middle of a storm after deciding to wait out the rain, but after five hours of sweet, blue eyed temptation, if he didn't leave he was going to do something he would regret.

As he neared the Uchiha compound he stopped suddenly, and was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone clumsily running down the road towards him.

He had heard it the entire time, but was too immersed in his thoughts to acknowledge it until it came this close.

As he turned a corner he rushed into the bushes and crouched, waiting to confront his stalker.

The footsteps turned the corner and Sasuke rushed out and grabbed the stalker by the throat.

However, Sasuke was surprised to find that he looked into ice blue eyes.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke released his teammate and watched him slump to the ground, coughing, trying to regain his breath.

"What the hell!" Naruto choked out as he struggled to breath.

"I thought someone was following me."

"That doesn't mean you throw them up against the wall!"

"Anyways," Sasuke crossed his arms accusingly, "Why are you here?"

"I was worried." Said Naruto, the indignant look leaving his face." You ran out so suddenly, I thought something was wrong."

He reached out suddenly and put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Were teammates you know, if something's wrong you can tell me!"

Sasuke felt his heart tighten at the thought that he would follow him all the way back to the village in the rain just because he was worried about him.

He felt the sudden urge to be truthful, and to tell the blonde what was on his mind, no matter what his reaction would be.

"Naurto…..I-"

Naruto suddenly slipped forward and Sasuke reached out to catch him.

As he fell into Sasuke's arms, he went completely limp.

Sasuke quickly carried him over to the shelter of a nearby tree and laid him down to inspect for injuries.

Suddenly he noticed Naruto's face.

It was bright red, and as he put his hand over his forehead, he swore it singed a little bit.

The idiot had gotten a fever running after him!

Sasuke gingerly picked up his sick teammate and thought quickly about the options he now had.

He could take Naruto home.

Out of the question.

With a fever this high, he wouldn't be able to take care of himself, and might die.

The hospital?

He supposed that was an option, but he didn't trust hospitals, and Sakura would no doubt question what they were doing, since they were supposed to be waiting out the storm.

'You could always take him home with you, and nurse him back to health' Said the annoying little voice in Sasuke's head.

Looking down at Naruto, he supposed that maybe, just this once, it wouldn't hurt to take him with him. Not that he would do anything.

That was absolutely out of the question.

He wouldn't even be in the same room as him, because he remembered how well that worked out last time.

He was simply going to go home, give Naruto some medicine, and put them both to bed.

In separate rooms.

Possibly in separate buildings, depending on how rambunctious little Sasuke was feeling this evening.

As he neared the Uchiha compound, Naruto stared to squirm in his arms.

He entered the main house quietly, walking into one of the spare rooms and gently laying Naruto on the bed.

After making sure he would be warm and comfortable, he went into the kitchen to find some medicine.

He finally found some in the back of one of the cabinets, and walked back to Naruto's room with a glass of water and the large pills.

When he got back to the room, Naruto was sitting up in bed, looking dizzy and confused.

"Baka! Lay down or you'll get dizzy and faint again!" Snapped Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes, turned a dull blue from the sickness, widened in surprise at the voice of his caretaker.

"Sasuke? What's going on? What happened?"

"You got a fever from walking so long in the rain, so I carried you to my place. This is a gesture of my good will, so lay down and except it."

Sasuke passed Naruto the glass and the medicine, and he took them with slight difficulty.

Outside, thunder crashed and lightning lit up the sky.

"Well, I'm going to bed, try not to die."

Sasuke got up to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand frantically gripping his sleeve.

"NO! I-I…don't go."

Sasuke felt his heart stop in his chest.

"What?" WHAT?!

"I mean, I've never been in your house before, and it's kind of scary, and I don't really feel too well, and what if-"

"I get it Naruto, Il stay. Just lay down."

Naruto smiled, the heart warming one that made Sasuke's heart pound in his chest, and flopped back down onto the pillow.

"Thank you" he said softly, and than drifted off to sleep, his hand still weakly clutching Sasuke's sleeve.

Ten sleepless hours later, Sasuke was significantly regretting his promise to the blonde.

He had tried to lay down and fall asleep as well, but the thought of Naruto not even a foot away, laying there so defenseless had kept the worst parts of his imagination awake.

He was sorry to say he had to release himself more than once throughout the night.

The sun started to rise and peak through the windows of the room, casting an range glow on Naruto's angelic sleeping face.

He looked so innocent, so comfortable, so pure.

It made Sasuke want to preserve him, put him on a pedestal and worship him for all eternity, and at the same time it made him want to ruin him.

He fantasized about how Naruto's face would look in complete and utter anguish, tears streaming down his face, betrayed by his best friend.

Sasuke shook his head to free himself of those thoughts.

As much as he loved Naruto, his feelings would never be reciprocated.

Naruto was a bright light, a friend to everyone in the village.

He would grow up and make a brilliant Hokage someday.

Naruto was the nicest person he knew, and he knew he wouldn't judge him for liking him, but Naruto was too nice.

Naruto would go out with him, indulge him, allow Sasuke to stain his pureness, simply because it was what Sasuke wanted.

But Sasuke didn't want that.

He wanted more than anything to be loved by Naruto the way he loved him, and he knew that was too much to ask for.

Naruto was to good to him.

He could, and did, have lots of friends, bright, social people who enjoyed his company in a platonic way.

But Naruto chose to stick with him, the gloomy Uchiha who had hated him for a good time before they became friends.

He didn't deserve it.

Even this, as he looked down at his sleeping friend, was too much.

He didn't understand why Naruto would do so much for someone such as him, to be so comfortable to fall asleep next to him.

The sun was getting brighter, and Naruto began to stir in his sleep.

He rolled over on his side, and slowly blinked his eyes open, staring up at Sasuke with a look of confusion on his face.

"Hmm? Sasuke? Why am I here?" Naruto rolled over in the large bed, coming closer to where Sasuke sat.

"You got a fever when you ran after me in the rain, remember dobe? I carried your ass back here after you passed out near the training grounds."

Naruto blushed and rolled over, burying his head in the pillows

"Sorry" he mumbled

"You'd better be" Sasuke snapped, then smirked. He couldn't resist teasing him a bit, and he'd say after the night he just had, he was allowed to have a little fun.

Because of this stupid, oversensitive blonde, he had gotten absolutely no sleep last night, and his patience and self control was wearing thin, so he decided, fuck it, he was going to indulge himself, if only a little bit, as payment for taking him in for the night.

"Because you know Naruto, I don't think I can really look at you the same after what you did to me last night. I mean, you attacked me, and did all sorts of awful things, that was just horrible Naruto!"

Naruto jumped up, all the color draining from his face, and Sasuke tried his very best not to snicker.

"What I, What I did, What? Umm, what exactly did I do last night?!"

"You mean you did all those horrible things and you don't even have the decency to remember what you did?!"

Sasuke was about to burst out laughing, the look on his face was so precious.

Suddenly though, he froze, and his laughter subsided

Shit, shit, shit shit shit.

He had made him cry.

Naruto was slumped on the bed, head shoved in his knees, his precious blue eyes drowning in tears.

"I'm *sob* so sorry *sob* I never meant to*sob*"

The rest of his words were lot as his body was racked with retched sobs.

Sasuke wanted to punch himself.

He made his angel, the only person left in the world who really, truly cared for him, cry, simply because he had had a bad night.

He was the very worst kind of person.

"Naruto" he said softly

"Naruto!" He said more loudly, when he didn't respond.

"Naruto I was kidding! You really didn't do anything! I'm fine, I promise."

Naruto looked up at him with those watery blue eyes Sasuke had such trouble resisting.

"Really?!"

"Really, you weren't even awake for that long. You just fell asleep, that's all. I was just teasing you because I was bit cranky."

Naruto's face softened with relief.

"Thank god. I would never hurt you Sasuke, you know your my best friend, right?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

He didn't deserve his friendship.

He was a horrible person, anti-social and calculating.

He didn't deserve anyone's love, much less this perfect, infinitely forgiving blonde angel sitting before him.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? Are you listening to me Sasuke?"

He should really just stop existing.

He had just made Naruto cry his eyes out, and he had forgiven him almost instantaneously, even hurting himself before he hurt Sasuke.

And he still called him his best friend, after years of putting up with his selfishness.

He didn't deserve anything at all.

"Naruto" Said Sasuke softly, "I think you should leave now. Il walk you home."

Naruto's face fell, and Sasuke felt worse.

"Come on, lets go."

Sasuke tugged softly at Naruto's arm, and he stood up rather reluctantly and followed Sasuke out of his house.

They walked in silence until they reached Naruto's house.

"Bye" Said Sasuke softly.

"See you later" Naruto retaliated softly.

Sasuke turned to go back home and wallow in self pity, but was stopped when a small, strong hand grabbed his sleeve and nearly pulled him off balance.

He turned around and was met by a questioning look.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You never told me yesterday, and you seemed off of your game this morning too! You need to tell me if something is bothering you, you know? Nakama share all, bakadatchi!"

That did it.

He was too nice, too pure.

And Sasuke had to taint him.

With a snarl he pulled Naruto's face to his, crashing their lips together in a lustful haze.

He viciously attacked his lips, only stopping when he felt something warm and wet fall on his face.

He stopped and pulled his face back, slowly lifting it and looking up at his poor, torn angel.

What he saw froze his heart.

Naruto stood there, tears in her eyes, an expression of complete and utter shock writen on his face.

Sasuke slowly dropped his arms to his sides.

He had done it.

He had broke the fragile balance between them.

And there was no going back.

AN: Lol, y'all hate me don't you. I just love is going to be a two shot probably, it was originally going to be just the one chapter, but I couldn't put in as much angst as I wanted without the change in chapters. The waiting for salvation makes it all the more dramatic. But don't worry, for all my fellow pervs out there, there will be the full frickle frackleing next chapter. Unless this goes on even longer and becomes a long multi chapter story.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yooooooo, I do not own Naruto If I did I wouldn't have a shitty computer. **

**Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. **

**What had he done. **

**Sasuke ran through the village, towards the woods, not caring where he was going. **

**He had heart him, his angel, and there was no repenting for that. **

**Naruto's face was carved into his mind, his blue eyes wide with surprise and betrayal. **

**If Sasuke had stayed longer he was sure he would have seen the things he never wanted to see on the blondes cherubic face; hatred, disgust, loathing. **

**But he hadn't stuck around to see them. **

**He had ran off immediately, like a coward. **

**He should have stayed. **

**He should have taken whatever abuse was given to him. **

**He deserved it. **

**He had no right to do that, no right to even go near the other boy. **

**He was a hero, walking in sunshine, adored by the people; he the object of their distaste, the subject of their scorning looks and faint whispers. **

**He could never stand next to Naruto. **

**It had been inevitable. **

**But at least he had gotten a tiny bit of sunshine, if only a second, while he still could. **

**For now there was no more, and he would be swallowed by darkness. **

**He stopped by a tree and dropped to his knees.**

**What now.**

**What was there to do now?**

**He supposed he should go back to the compound. **

**But for what?**

**That he didn't know, but he supposed it would be a start. **

**A start to a lightless life. **

**As he trudged his way back towards the village from wherever it was that he had run, it started to rain, first drizzling, than pouring buckets. **

**By the time he reached the edge of town, he was so thoroughly soaked it looked as if he had jumped in a river. **

**He shivered. **

**He continued to trudge through the streets towards his house, desperately trying to keep his mind of the blonde. **

**As he approached his house, he was startled by the sight of a person standing outside his doorway in the rain. **

**_Naruto._**

**Why, why was he here. **

**Sasuke had already been rejected, did he come here just to rub it in his face?**

**He supposed he deserved it in a way. **

**After all, he had forced a kiss on him. **

**He hesitantly approached him, wary of the beating that was sure to come. **

**Wet blonde hair perked up as Naruto noticed his return. **

**Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. **

**What he was not prepared for however, were slender arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him into Naruto's embrace. **

**"****N-Naruto! What are you doing!" Sasuke exclaimed chokingly. **

**"****BAKA! YOU JUST RAN AWAY!" Naruto yelled. **

**Then, in a softer voice, he said" You had such a hurt expression on your face, like you were in pain or something, and then you just ran. No matter where I looked for you, you weren't there. I thought you were never coming back!"**

**Sasuke's heart clenched.**

**He had done something horrible, acted on his own selfish desires and hurt the blonde angel standing in front of him, and he had been ****_worried about him. _**

**Sasuke really wanted to die. **

**He didn't deserve him, really. **

**He could go a thousand years without ever being deserving of a hair on his head. **

**And yet he cared about Sasuke, really cared. **

**He didn't care if he went to hell for it, he really couldn't help himself anymore. **

**"****Naruto" he said lowly,"come inside with me?"**

**Naruto gulped, and nodded his head. **

**AN: Hey there, it's Mater in filium, if you don't want to read le sexy times (but who am I kidding, if you're this deep into fanfiction, you want to read le sexy times) just skipp until the next barrier of little star thing. **

**The door slammed close, and Sasuke shoved Naruto roughly against the wall, attacking his mouth hungrily. **

**He tasted so damn good, Sasuke just couldn't get enough of it. **

**He ran his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, asking for the entrance he so desperately wanted. **

**Naruto complied, and suddenly Sasuke's warm wet tongue was thrust into his mouth. **

**Tentatively, Naruto's own tongue moved against Sasuke's, and soon their tongue's were battling for dominance.**

**Naruto squeaked as Sasuke slipped his hand under his shirt, slowly moving it up his smooth skin the darker flesh of his nipple. **

**He used his thumb to rub the small nubs, and Naruto moaned into his mouth. **

**Sasuke backed up a bit, and Naruto groaned in displeasure.**

**His pants were getting increasingly tighter, and he missed the hard pressure on his hips. Suddenly, his legs were scooped out from under him, and he was carried down the hallway to a room he assumed was Sasuke's(but at this point he really didn't care if it was the fucking kitchen). **

**Sasuke threw him down on the bed roughly, his lips latching on to Narutos collarbone, biting, nipping, sucking. **

**Naruto was vaguely aware of the fact that he was leaving a mark that would most definitely be there tomorrow. **

**Naruto slowly let his hands wander to the edge of Sasuke's shirt, tugging on the edge. **

**Sasuke got the message, and leaned back to to strip off his shirt, followed by his jeans, to reveal an athletic, toned chest, and abs that almost made Naruto drool. **

**He then looked down, and gulped. **

**The lump in Sasuke's underwear was ****_huge. _**

**There was no way that would fit.**

**He was thrown out of his thoughts when his hands were lifted up, and his shirt pulled off, and like Sasuke, his pants followed. **

**"****It's wasn't fair that I was the only one getting undressed." Sasuke rasped, his voice so low and lust filled it made Naruto shiver. **

**He felt Sasuke's hands on his hips, and lips on his ear as Sasuke kissed around his face, his neck, and continued lower.**

**He felt his underwear being tugged down, and shuddered as his member was exposed to the cold air.**

**Suddenly, the weight on his lessened, and he felt Sasuke sit back. **

**He looked up questioningly, only to see Sasuke sitting there with a shocked expression on his face.**

**"****I-I'm sorry" he said slowly. "I shouldn't have, I didn't, I mean.." **

**Naruto was pissed off. **

**The bastard had made him all hot and bothered, and now he wasn't going to go through with it?**

**Not happening.**

**With a growl, he pushed Sasuke back on the bed, taking the dominant position. **

**Sasuke stilled in shock and Naruto kissed and nipped his way down his chest, just as Sasuke had done moments earlier. **

**When he reached his boxer line, he blew on on Sasuke's erection through the fabric, teasing him.**

**"****F-f-fuck Naruto just get on with it al-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a small hand tore down his boxers, the other wrapping around his erect member. **

**Sasuke sucked in his breath, hoping to god this wasn't a dream as Naruto's hand began to move up and down his shaft.**

**Naruto lowered his head, and softly took the tip of Sasuke's dick into his mouth. **

**Sasuke groaned in pleasure.**

**Liking the reaction he got, Naruto began to bob his head up and down, his hand gripping the base of his shaft.**

**"****Shit, Naruto, slow down!" Sasuke exclaimed, feeling the pressure building up. **

**He wouldn't last long like this. **

**He knew he needed to do something to even it out, and reached over to the bedside, grabbing a bottle of lube and slathering it onto his hands. **

**Naruto felt fingers in his hair tug his body closer, and hands roam down his sides, to his hips, which were pulled upwards, pushing his head down more, causing him to choke a bit. **

**He continued to move his head, at a slower pace now, and squeaked a bit when he felt a cold finger intrude his bottom.**

**As they continued, more fingers were added, until Naruto couldn't do anything anymore except lay below Sasuke and shiver. **

**Suddenly, said fingers were removed. **

**Naruto wined in displeasure again, and Sasuke chuckled, sitting up. **

**He beckoned Naruto over to him, and Naruto complied, those his knees were feeling rather weak. **

**"****Bear with me for a bit, it might hurt at first." Sasuke whispered, positioning himself under Naruto.**

**With a grunt, he pushed into his blue eyed love, hissing at how tight he was. **

**He resisted the urge to move until he was sure Naruto was settled, his moans of pain becoming moans of pleasure as Sasuke slowly started thrusting his hips. **

**As Sasuke began to pick up speed, Naruto began to move to match him.**

**"****Faster Sasuke, Faster!" He moaned as he thrust his slender hips downwards with all his might.**

**Sasuke thrust upward particularly hard, and Naruto screamed in pleasure.**

**He had found the spot that would drive his angel over the edge, and continued to slam into it as Naruto screamed his name. **

**He felt Naruto getting tighter and tighter around him, and knew his own release was soon coming.**

**He thrust upwards on last time, and pulled out as his vision went white. **

**When he finally came down to earth again, Naruto was laying beside his, his own orgasm having subsided, panting heavily. **

**He reached down and pulled the sheet up over the two of them, pulling Naruto into his chest. **

**"****I love you"**

**Sasuke froze. **

**Had he just heard what he thought he heard?! **

**He couldn't have, it wasn't possible.**

**He felt Naruto move next to him, as if to get up, and he realized that it had, indeed happened, and he hadn't answered him. **

**He quickly pulled Naruto back to him, flipping himself on top of the younger boy, silencing his protests with a chaste kiss. **

**"****I love you too" he said breathlessly. **

**"****I always have"**

**Naruto smiled.**

**"****Took you long enough" he said cheekily. **

**Sasuke grinned, snuggling up to his angel, the light of his existence, who was finally ****_his. _**

**With the soft warmth of his lover next to him, he softly drifted off to sleep. **

**AN: I know, I know, I just don't know how to angsty sex. I mean I do, I just have trouble writing it. But hopefully you liked it! Please review! Also check out Mater in filium's other stories, We have other one and two shots we will be uploading soon, and a fairytail multichapter that is updated every Sunday. Thanks alot! **

**~co-owner Eon~**


End file.
